


Fingers Dancing on a Hill

by Ani_meme



Series: Anime One Shots [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Bottom Mikasa Ackerman, Breastfeeding, Canon Era, Choking, Cock Tease, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Established Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Explicit Consent, F/M, Implied Consent, Mikasa Ackerman Is Obsessed, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/pseuds/Ani_meme
Summary: Just as the young woman neared the last 65 feet separating her from the door, she heard the faint rustle of clothes to her right. Before she could turn her head fully or react, a shadow had shifted silently from behind a gas tank and had swiftly pushed her into one of the dark alcoves maintaining the shape of the hall.“Mhmmm!” She protestingly let out as a strong hand came to cover her mouth.
Relationships: Connie Springer & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Connie Springer, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Anime One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051589
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Fingers Dancing on a Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Eren- 18  
> Mikasa- 18

Passing a hand between her nape and hair, Mikasa freed the black locks from the restraints of her crimson scarf. She set down her portable tanks of gas next to the refiller and along with it the leather straps of her gear. Feeling as if she could finally breathe again, she rolled her head around to stretch her neck softly, and arched her back as she reached as high as she could with her arms above her head. With a long sigh, she closed her eyes briefly and secured the gas tanks in place against the wall before turning heels towards the exit. 

The basement of the castle was huge, which made it perfect to hold the regiments’ gear, weapons and gas supply. Without it, the soldiers would be stuck on the floors, unable to agilely fly around, gliding their blades from titan to titan. This was also the reason why the supplies had been stored into a very protected place where the colossal beasts supposedly wouldn’t be able to destroy them. The only accesses to the room were a big double panel door and a lift usually used for heavy equipment coming through the tall ceiling. Luckily, they hadn’t had to use the latter too much; it was a real pain to control and it needed at least four people inside to direct it down properly. 

Mikasa ran her hand through her raven hair, sighing once more with exhaustion as she approached the exit, her high boots clacking rather loudly on the cold stone floor and echoing throughout the basement. Any sound would ricochet against the walls here, which meant anyone could easily listen to a conversation from afar if it wasn’t whispered. 

Just as the young woman neared the last 65 feet separating her from the door, she heard the faint rustle of clothes to her right. Before she could turn her head fully or react, a shadow had shifted silently from behind a gas tank and had swiftly pushed her into one of the dark alcoves maintaining the shape of the hall. 

“Mhmmm!” She protestingly let out as a strong hand came to cover her mouth. 

Her reflexes snapped, and she threw a calculated punch that came brushing the side of the silhouette’s face. The person — which she identified to be male — dodged her hit rapidly but failed to get away from a good kick which came to get him right in the ribs. 

A muffled groan of pain was the reward she got, before her body tensed up as she thought recognising the sound. The other quickly moved to pin her against the wall, holding her hands above her. With her nose right above the boy’s hair, a familiar scent of citrus combined with nutmeg and ginger came caressing her nostrils, and she immediately relaxed in the hold. 

“Eren…” She breathed out, her heart still thumping in her chest as the boy held her in a tight hug. “You scared the life out of me.”

She slid a hand out of the grip of his hands above her head gently and brought it to the face nuzzled in her breasts. She passed her fingers over the soft skin and cupped the boy’s cheek, lifting his visage to make him look her in the eyes. 

Two big turquoise green pupils settled in her gaze, bringing light and taste to Eren’s tanned complexion and full pink lips. He addressed her with a puppy look which always managed to make her heart melt in her chest and give him what he wanted. 

“Sorry…” He mumbled, irises dropping to her mouth with envy as Mikasa ran her fingers through his chocolate hair. 

He was still holding her up against the wall, keeping her feet off the floor as her legs wrapped around his waist. This position always sent butterflies to Mikasa’s lower belly, she couldn’t help but get flustered whenever Eren did anything of this kind to her. She loved how savage he could sometimes be, it only highlighted the titan she knew lurked inside him. She didn’t have control over how wet her pussy got whenever the boy spread her legs to place himself between them and rub his crotch on hers. Even the slightest touch from him and she would be melting into a puddle of need, begging him to continue. She could tell by Eren’s gaze this time would be one of those times. 

The young man retracted his hips a little, causing Mikasa’s back to drop down the wall a few inches. Her eyes barely higher than his now, she felt the fluttering in her stomach increase. Eren bucked his hips forward slightly to press her against the cold surface again, holding her still as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Mikasa gladly accepted it, letting her boyfriend slide his tongue past her lips. A pleasant nutty taste accompanied Eren’s mouth against hers, reminding the girl of the long nights they’d spent together, making love until the sun rose and none of them had the stamina to go on anymore. They’d fall asleep in each other’s arms, his hands brushing the sensitive skin of her back, rubbing and stroking with caring fingers. 

His whole body pressed into her like this, she could feel the excitement turn into a slick liquid that dripped from inside her pussy down the crack of her ass as Eren grinded shamelessly into her. One of his thrusts snatched her a moan and she felt her vagina clench with desire for him. 

A hand abruptly flew to cover her mouth. Mikasa’s eyes widened as her partner’s lips moved to close the distance between them and her ear. 

“Not a sound.” Eren whispered. 

The girl nodded, trying to hold in the whimpers begging to come out. She almost screamed when Eren went to nibble at her lobe and she felt his hand rise to cup one of her breasts. He squeezed, harshly but still gently enough so as not to make it painful. Mikasa’s head hit the wall as she arched her back, grinding herself down onto Eren’s growing bulge. She could feel how hard he was through the insanely tight white trousers they had to wear as a uniform. Those were useful in combat because they didn’t float around or get annoying, but they were also incredible when it came to grinding and dry-humping. They perfectly followed the form and curves of Eren’s ass, and she loved to get an eyeful of him every time she could. 

Mikasa sighed loudly, feeling a knot already form in her belly along to her and Eren’s rhythm. Soon, the boy was sliding her scarf away from her neck and unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt and sliding a hand to roughly grab her left tit. It took Mikasa all her will not to throw her head back and scream his name. It had barely been two minutes, yet she was already a mess for the young man pressed against her chest. He ran his thumb in gentle circles over her nipple as he sucked on the sweet spots of her neck, swirling his tongue in the crook and licking his way down to her collarbone. There, he took a bit of her fragile skin between his teeth and rolled it around. 

“Aaaah—! Eren, Eren please!”

The palm over her tit was soon replaced by a warm mouth as the strong boy started sucking on her sweet skin, groaning very softly after every flick of his tongue over the pink bud. Mikasa’s legs quivered around Eren’s hips, her pussy throbbing with need. The brunette moved to suck on her other breast as he slid a fresh hand down his girlfriend’s stomach. He moved the shirt aside to let his palm stroke the bare skin under his fingers, before abruptly reaching up to squeeze the girl’s tit again. 

With both her breasts assaulted in caresses this way, Mikasa felt the pulsing in her clit intensify. She whimpered quietly, one hand leaving Eren’s nape to approach her own crotch. 

Unfortunately, her hand was snatched away and pinned next to her head as Eren got off from her tit to hook her in a kiss. 

“That’s  _ my _ job.” He said while indicating her wet crotch with his eyes. 

“Then do it…!” Mikasa whined in a sigh. 

Eren flashed her a playful smirk before reaching down to slide his palm over her trousers. Placing his hand on her crotch to support her weight, he lifted Mikasa off him by the pussy, eliciting a quiet moan from the girl, then helped her keep a thigh up to give him access to her crotch while her other leg supported her weight on the ground. With her right leg propped against his hip, Eren’s hand approached her belt again. He slipped cold fingers underneath, tracing circles with his thumb on her warm skin. Right when the girl thought he would finally reach her clit, the young man slid his hand back up and over her panties but not trousers this time.

“I haven’t even touched you down there yet and you’re already soaking…” Eren whispered in her ear with a semi-purred groan. 

With the thin fabric separating his fingers from touching her skin, he started rubbing the top of her vulva, slowly tracing a pleasurable path down to where the larger two lips parted, but still above the hole leaking and contracting for him.

When his fingers brushed over the small hooded bump right where he stopped, Mikasa felt a wave of bliss overcome her and she closed her eyes. Eren latched onto the exposed side of her neck, rubbing her clitoris in rhythm with the wet kisses he placed in the crook of her neck. 

After a few instants of teasing, Eren’s patience ran out and he pulled his palm out to hook his indexes in Mikasa’s belt, grabbing her trousers and panties at the same time. He hurriedly tugged them down to the middle of her thighs and glided his palm along her skin, over the neat cut of her pussy and directly above her hole. 

“Ngh- cold!” Mikasa hissed when she felt the freezing fingers graze her warm and sensitive skin. 

Eren pushed the tip of his middle finger inside, circling it gently above the muscle as his girlfriend turned into a sweaty mess in his arms. Mikasa bit her lips as hard as she could to prevent herself from moaning along to the heavenly feeling. Eren started to perform an up and down motion over her slit, rubbing her clit when he passed over it and pushing his finger inside her pussy a little bit more with every stroke. Only a few seconds later a clear lubricant was coating and dripping down Eren’s fingers, the flow increasing as Mikasa felt herself get more and more aroused. The knot in her lower belly started to inflate at rapid paste as Eren thrusted his finger in and out of her slick hole.

“Ah- Oh Fuck yes! Eren!”

The tanned boy brought his face to her ear before he started licking the shell with his wet tongue, sending pleasurable shivers through his girlfriend’s body. 

“You like this?” He purred while increasing the pace at which his finger slid in and out of her. 

Mikasa whimpered as quietly as she could, she rocked her hips back, fucking herself on his finger as hard as possible. 

“Oow, Eren… More! Please!” She whined, eyes squeezed shut and face contorted in pleasure. 

Her request was answered by a rain of kisses falling down on her neck and two other fingers being added inside her needy hole. Her head hit the wall, she moaned, bucked her hips forward for more as Eren’s name flowed out of her mouth like a soft mantra. The boy pushed himself into her, groaning as the muscle clenched around his fingers, approaching an inevitable orgasm. He sped up, bucking his hips forward too to accompany Mikasa’s pace. He scissored his fingers, stretching the tight cunt with strength as he rubbed his thumb in a circling motion over her clit rapidly, hoping to get his girlfriend to a well-deserved release. 

Unable to hold the feeling in, Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren’s neck, pulling him in and running her pale fingers in his dark hair, gripping them and burying her face in his woody musk scent, her heart bursting with love for him. She let her core clench and squeeze around his deft fingers, feeling an indescribable rush of intense pleasure wash over her like a wave, dots of white spotted her vision and blurred everything around her that wasn’t the warm touch of Eren against her skin. His lips brushed over her neck, he bit down and sucked, leaving red marks for the world to see, claiming her his. Delicious moans and grunts came from her collarbone, muffled as Eren moved to bury his face in the crook of her neck. Her spread her legs wider to ram his three fingers in and out of her pussy senselessly, not caring much if he hurt her or not as the girl was already high on cloud nine, her hole clenching hard around him as her head hit the wall, her back arched and her throat went dry at how heavily she was breathing and screaming his name. 

Eren moved quickly, the hand supporting her leg up flying to her neck and squeezing to stop the girl from moaning so loud. He pressed on the sides, cutting out her air supply as her mouth gaped with now mute screams. He made sure not to squish her trachea from the front, knowing the feeling was unpleasant to her, but rather played with the sides, rolling his thumb on the reddened skin and eventually lessening the pressure to allow some oxygen in. Mikasa felt her face pare itself in a scarlet colour as she rode the last thrusts of her orgasm, Eren’s delightful fingers still stretching and pounding her as she lazily clenched around them. She could feel the warm, wet and slightly sticky liquid run from her hole down her legs and onto Eren’s already coated fingers. 

“Shit…” She breathed when Eren finally let go of her painful throat. 

The boy connected their lips in a gentle and passionate kiss, contrasting with his earlier roughness and bites. He stroked the sides of her face, brushing his fingers against her precise cheekbones and chin. He slowly withdrew his soaked hand from her crotch as they kissed, causing a cold rush of air to glide over Mikasa’s tired pussy. She hissed, whimpering shortly, wanting Eren to keep his hand between her legs. 

Her boyfriend pressed a soft kiss on her forehead as he separated their bodies a little bit, allowing some more cold air to pass between them. Mikasa blushed strongly when she realised her state: panties and trousers down to mid thigh, her shirt half opened and crumpled as one of her tits was exposed to the light, pink bud hardened by the arousal and sting of the cold. 

Eren chuckled softly, before kissing his girlfriend again to signify she didn’t need to worry or feel humiliated. He stroked her hips, whispering sweet reassuring comments in her ear as he pampered her temple in caring light kisses. 

This was when Mikasa noticed the raging hard on he had wasn’t gone at all. It was still there waiting for attention as the boy only showed her care and not himself. Mikasa decided she wouldn’t have that. She extended a hand and palmed the hard tent formed in the boy’s pants, making him hiss of surprise and satisfaction at the touch. 

“Mikasa…” He mumbled as the young woman kept stroking him through his skinny white trousers. 

She pressed a kiss in the crook of his neck, returning the favour of a nicely red hickey high enough so that it couldn’t be concealed by any kind of clothes. The boy jerked in her arms a bit, conscious of that. Mikasa smiled against his tanned golden skin, knowing very well she could always hide bite marks with the red scarf Eren had given to her when they were little. 

Not losing any more time, she fumbled with his zipper, planning onto giving him a passionate blowjob and having him melt under her touch. However, much to her surprise, the boy grabbed her hands with his to prevent her from doing anything. Mikasa lifted questioning eyes at her boyfriend, searching for any signals that he wasn’t okay. 

The boy returned her a hazy look filled with arousal, his brows bent in a signature frown Mikasa had come to love over the years. He pushed her against the wall again, snatching her a small surprised noise as he then brought his face close to hers, staring deep into her eyes. 

“If you think I’m done with that pussy, then you’re mistaken.”

Mikasa’s dark eyes widened, feeling a pulse beat through her core when the words reached her ears. She couldn’t possibly express how much she loved it when Eren acted needy and possessive with her; it was her thing. He closed the distance between their lips to kiss, the two of them closing their eyes to savour each other’s taste. 

The light-skinned girl hummed into it, actively hoping Eren would slide his thick cock inside of her soon and make her cum all over him again. She knew he loved it whenever she got dirty and messy over him, losing her usual stoic composure and coming to life under his touch like she did with no one else. 

Against all odds, Eren suddenly dropped south, leaving her swollen lips to position himself in front of her soaked crotch. He immediately pressed a kiss over her wet pussy, getting in response a gasp of surprise from his girlfriend. He then slid his tongue between the lips, lapping at her previous release like a cat did at milk. He groaned with satisfaction as he inhaled her currant-like scent, now stronger than ever while Mikasa let out a series of sharp shallow breaths, biting her bottom lip hard to keep her moans in, but utterly failing as the boy spread her legs and buried his face between them. 

“Shit, you taste like fucking candy…” He groaned in between her legs. 

She let shaky sighs accompany her helpless moans as Eren ate her out, sliding his tongue over her clit and teasing her entrance with it. He paused to lift his big teal eyes towards her, plunging them into her soul as he seductively lapped at her clit like a kitten would. 

“I want you to watch me when I eat your needy pussy out.” He whispered, his warmth breath sending shivers throughout her body. 

Mikasa answered with a small moan, which quickly turned into a series of whimpers and curses as Eren pushed his tongue past the pulsing ring of muscle, not breaking eye contact. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulled and grinded down on his face as waves of pleasure washed over her, progressively increasing as the pace Eren led inside her quickened. 

The sound of fabric rustling and a belt being pushed away came to Mikasa’s ears. She looked down to see her boy, hand wrapped around the shaft of his cock, starting to pump himself hard and quick as he groaned into her pussy. The girl felt her legs quiver at the sight, mesmerised by the way Eren’s hands brushed up and down his length, how he rubbed the red tip with his thumb in gentle circles, making sure to note what he did in her head to use on him later. The boy rocked his hips into his hand, the tip of his dick leaking with pre-cum as he started whimpering against her. She imagined the boy lifting her up to his bed, throwing her onto the mattress before he joined her, spreading her legs and fucking her senseless with that thick cock of his, before he’d roll her onto her stomach and rammed inside her from behind, making her scream his name and cry out in pleasure. She wanted him to fuck her all day, make her cum and start all over again until she couldn’t stand up, grabbing her in tight alleys and throwing her clothes off, grinding onto her and squeezing her tits with lust before sucking onto them, she wanted him everywhere, all the time, forever. She wanted to touch him, to taste him and tell him how much she loved him as he made love to her and fucked her so good it made her go crazy. She knew he was capable of that; he’d done it before. 

Mikasa lost herself in those thoughts, feeling herself impossibly close to cumming again when Eren added his free hand to his task, pushing two fingers inside the slick hole and used his mouth to suck onto her clit while his fingers pushed in and out roughly. 

“Eren… I’m close…” She breathed, bringing a hand near her mouth before biting down onto her index. 

The strong boy moaned, tongue buried in her cunt in response, quickening the strokes around his hard as ever cock, smudging the pre-cum that leaked from the tip around. He pumped hard, wet sounds echoing on the cold stone walls as he sucked on her folds and clit and bucked his hips forward, jerking more and more uncontrollably as he neared his orgasm. 

A tide of ecstasy suddenly fell upon Mikasa, she gasped, feeling her whole body tense up, just the way it would feel before a hundred meters drop, before just letting it all go. She abandoned herself to Eren, pussy clenching hard around his amazingly wet tongue, squeezing the pink muscle with strength and bringing a hand to rub her own nipples and pinch them with lust. She moaned. Loud and shamelessly for him, not caring an ounce if anyone heard. Eren was hers, and the world should better know it. 

Her gaze blurred by crazed lust, she casted a look down as her legs quivered after tides and tides of pleasure assaulted her. Her irises were met with the beautiful sight of Eren’s eyes shut as he came hard into his hand, his cock pulsing and throbbing between his fingers as white semen squirted out to drip down his length and the floor. Seeing him get off like this sent another unexpected jolt of pleasure through her, and her pussy started clenching hard again, eliciting higher-pitched moans and whimpers from her partner. She fucked his face, enjoying the sensation of him like she never did before, spurting cum over his nose and chin, knowing very well he enjoyed every bit of it. 

They both slowly and progressively came down from their high, panting and gasping for air after the intense heat they’d just experienced. Eren kept on licking Mikasa clean until the lips and folds of her pussy were neat again, although still very wet. He pressed a long loving kiss over the highly sensitive skin, inhaling her scent a bit longer before he lifted two gorgeous eyes to look at her, a genuine and bright smile plastered on his face. Mikasa returned it before the boy rose to hook their swollen mouths into a passionate kiss. Eren trailed his hands over her sides and hips, gently rubbing the skin and stroking her ass. 

After a few more kisses, the boy reached down to carefully slide his girlfriend’s panties and tight trousers on, then smoothed over her shirt and buttoned it back up, taking his time to make her neat again and try to make it look as if less happened than what actually had. The boy struggled slightly, trying not to wipe semen into her clothes. To help him out, Mikasa grabbed the hand he used to jerk himself off and took the fingers in her mouth one by one. She sucked them clean, even licked his palm with a soft hum of appreciation when she lapped at the fruity taste.

Eren watched, eyes wide in surprise at her unusual boldness, his look slowly filling with desire again as Mikasa winked at him. He gulped hardly, his Adam’s apple rising along his throat and disappearing for a split second. 

“I’ll get hard again if you keep doing that…”

The girl chuckled and kissed his knuckles before extending a hand and neatly readjusting Eren’s underwear. Just before she slid the zipper back up, she gave his now flaccid cock a gentle rub in reward for making her feel so good and pressed a peck on his lips. The boy hissed lightly when her palm came in contact with his overly sensitive groin. He chuckled too when Mikasa pecked him, soon taking her by the hand and pulling her out of the alcove. 

They made their way towards the door, finally closing the distance Mikasa had been trying to before Eren jumped on her. Still holding her hand, the tanned boy pushed the heavy door, his biceps contracting as he did. They slipped silently out of the basement, glad no one had heard anything. 

That’s when Eren abruptly stopped, causing Mikasa to bump into his back. 

“What’s wrong?” She said as she rubbed her painful nose. 

She bent to the side, sucking in a sharp breath as her eyes fell on a very flushed Connie resting his back against the hard stone wall. 

“I was just, erm, waiting to go put my gear inside… But then I th-thought I shouldn’t bother, so I, erm, decided to wait till you two… Well, y’a know. Finished your  _ business _ .”

Mikasa felt her face flush with red as she recalled how loud she let herself be, driven insane by Eren’s touch. Not that she regretted it, she just wished Connie hadn’t been that close to the door… She gripped Eren’s shirt as she hid herself behind him. She wasn’t a shy person but when it came to sex she couldn’t help but feel awkward with people who weren’t the boy she loved. She felt it was too private. 

“Thanks, Connie.” Eren said, flashing a smirk and a wink at his friend. 

The other boy straightened himself as he motioned towards the basement. 

“No problem.” He replied, his tone cheerful.

He winked back at Eren before disappearing into the wide cellar and closing the door behind him. 

“So much for trying to keep quiet...” Mikasa pointed out as she nuzzled her face in her boyfriend’s nape. 

“Hmmm yeah, but it was worth it. I honestly don’t think Connie minds.” The boy chortled as he twisted his head to flash her a mischievous grin. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and tiptoed to connect their lips one last time before they headed back upstairs, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed xx


End file.
